<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Space Is Yours by Akemiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042994">My Space Is Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemiii/pseuds/Akemiii'>Akemiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hajime is a loving boyfriend, Hajime's parents love Tooru, M/M, Oikawa loves crashing in Iwa's room, Oikawa's thoughts, The reason why Oikawa's room is simple, except they go to the same college, slight songfic?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemiii/pseuds/Akemiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's room is bare, with only the things he deems necessary.</p><p>Iwaizumi's room is full, with all the things he holds close to heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Space Is Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! So this one popped in my head in the middle of the day. I was trying to create another story (i'm trying to at least write 7 chaps so that I can post out some chaps, its going to be my first chaptered fic : D) but i was getting a little burned out, then bam this comes in and without realizing it, I was opening another blank document.</p><p>Anyways, proofread by me, so that means there might be plenty of errors, but still i hope you love it as much as I do, i think it came out well.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Soft flecks of light enter the dim room where a messy <em>futon</em> lays discarded on the floor. The open window allows a passing breeze inside, making the hanger beside the window frame gently sway. The room is silent, a serene stillness more accentuated by the shut computer on the low table, faced by a padded <em>zaisu</em>, the bare white walls, and the scarcity of items laying around. The only thing loud enough to seek attention is the bright but also faded green, white, and red ball just left of the tables leg.</p><p> </p><p>All this calmness is abruptly disturbed by loud stomps of feet looming close till the door to the room is forced open with a bang. A bag is thrown just to the corner of the low bookshelf as a brown haired, tall male hastens to discard a uniform jacket. He shuffles around, hands busy with undressing, eyes sparkling and bright. A soft tune accompanies the rush of clothes he fits to his body, his uniform now folded and hung on the hangers. He takes a second to look at a mirror atop his closet, fumbling through his already perfectly styled hair before dashing right back out the room.</p><p> </p><p>He leaves the house in fast steps and just before the door closes with a click, a woman’s voice shouts exasperated “Tooru! What about dinne—” “I’ll be at Iwa-chan’s! Be safe while going to Takeru’s”</p><p> </p><p>The woman tuts out, “Really, this child..” before a look of fondness passes over her.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru skips to the house next to theirs, a second home, a house where it was as natural for him to be in. He knocks just twice, and enters, not bothering to wait for anyone to open for him. Tooru passes the <em>genkan </em>and meets a shorter, black haired woman holding a basket of laundry. “Hello Auntie! Do you need help with those?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru, dear! No need, no need. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? Are you staying the night? I would’ve made your favorites.” She pouts. Tooru gently takes the laundry basket from her anyways, and deposits it into the laundry room, the woman following him in. “Nah, whatever auntie makes tastes great anyways.” Tooru grins, “I’ll head on up to Iwa-chan’s room and complain to him why he didn’t tell you I was coming,” he finishes cheekily, Iwa’s mother laughing, her soft <em>go on, then </em>left behind as Tooru rushes to a room upstairs, promptly banging on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I~wa~Chan~~” He sings aloud, “Are you done changing? I’m coming in~” Not waiting for a reply, he saunters, eyes landing on a man still in the process of putting on a shirt. His sight lingers on the well defined muscles right in front of him, before the muffle of a voice snaps him out. “Why do you even ask when you come barging in anyways, shittykawa.” Half of the words are a garbled mess, the only clear one being <em>shittykawa </em>as the shirts collar reveals a messy haired, grumpy face.</p><p> </p><p>“Its called courtesy, Iwa-chan, you’re grumpy brain might have trouble understanding that though.” Oikawa smiles, and heads straight to Iwaizumi’s bed, flopping down on its covers. His eyes roaming around the room vastly different from his own, even though he’s spent millions of hours in it, enough to memorize where each item was.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s room, strangely enough, housed multiple posters of Godzilla and Aliens. His ceiling plastered with phosphorescent cuts of stars and planets, there were also small trinkets of both green distorted beings and one specific prehistoric monster proudly displayed on Iwa's desk. And on the bed that Oikawa lays on was two, palm sized plushies of a green stuffed big-eyed doll, and a darker, more blackish fierce looking, spiky stuff, which, face wise looked more like a shark for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Scowling at him, Iwaizumi stomps towards the bed and grabs one of his ankles, Oikawa squeals out at the sudden move. “What’d you say?” Iwaizumi pulls Tooru closer to the edge of the bed, the struggling man clasping bedsheets and pillows to avoid the imminent fall. “Stop! Don’t you dare Iwa-chan!” He gasps out, now trying to wiggle out of the stronger one's hold.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes sparkle at the helpless heap of scrambling limbs on his bed, and drops the two raised ankles his palms encircled. Tooru catches his breath, glaring and pouting at his smirking boyfriend. As a petty guy, he doesn’t let it end there, and sticks out his tongue at him, scrunching his nose into a cute little button. Iwa just rolls his eyes at the move, and tells him, “Come on, get up, lets finish submitting documents to the college.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Iwa-chan! The deadline’s still next next week! Can’t we do it tomorrow? Let’s watch some movies instead!” Tooru whines out. They were close to the end of their third year, sending out documents and whatnots for the colleges they were eyeing was a normal occurrence in their last year. “No.” Iwaizumi boots up his computer, waiting for the lock screen to load so he can type in the password.</p><p> </p><p>“Fiiiiine, also your mom told me to tell you that half of your dessert for dinner will be mine since you didn’t tell her I was coming.” He lies smoothly, hoping to gain whatever new dessert Iwaizumi’s father had made. In their family, only Iwaizumi’s father liked sweets, so he’d make some as desserts and usually give some to Tooru from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Without even batting an eye, Iwa responds “No she didn’t”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes she did!”</p><p> </p><p>“No. She didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop lying, assykawa, we both know it doesn’t work on me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph! It’s because Iwa-chan has sensors on his spiky head.” A small pillow collides with Oikawa’s face, Iwaizumi glaring at him once again. “Shut up, and come here already.”</p><p> </p><p>Small grumbles of <em>Iwa-chan, meanie, stupid stupid, </em>is heard as Oikawa reluctantly slides off the bed and scootches over beside Iwaizumi. The rest of the afternoon is spent sending out emails, and doing some testworks, munching on Iwa’s fathers’ leftover homemade pie and eventually succumbing to Oikawa’s pleads of watching some drama. Soon enough, the two are called for dinner, the suns rays long past switching with the coolness of night.</p><p> </p><p>The Iwaizumi’s dining room was jointly connected to the kitchen, only separated by a half wall serving as an extra countertop. Although Hajime was an only child, their dining table lined 4 chairs, easily fitting one Oikawa Tooru. It’s been so since they can both remember, two boys growing up seated beside each other, stealing one another’s food. The same could be said in the Oikawa’s house, where an extra seat only for Hajime resides.</p><p> </p><p>But despite that, Tooru loved eating with the Iwaizumi’s, as their mother was usually at his older sister’s house, helping her with taking care of his nephew, Takeru. His father had passed years ago, and his sister had moved out with her husband to a new house. Oikawa wasn’t really bothered that his mother had to go take care of Takeru, but there were days where he felt lonely by himself at home. At those times, he’d barge into the Iwaizumi’s. The family of three readily welcomed him, always had food and clothes when he wanted to stay the night, and Oikawa would always be so unimaginably grateful to Iwa and his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru-chan, how's Ayame-chan these days? Still working overtime?” Iwa’s mother asks, concerned about the well-being of Oikawa’s sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Though she tells me her workload's getting lighter. Takeru’s been growing tons lately, so they also need the money to buy him clothes and shoes and stuff.” He answers, getting a scoop of mashed potato salad, and decidedly putting some onto Iwa’s plate as well. He puts some agedashi tofu on Iwa's plate as well, but foregoes putting some on his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Takeru truly got some genes from your bloodline, with how tall you are now, that boys definitely going to grow some height as well.” Iwa’s father intones gently, then chides “Hajime, stop putting so much meat on Tooru’s plate, he’s still got to have space for the new special I made!”</p><p> </p><p>Tooru stops batting away Hajime’s attempts at piling more slices of meat atop his salad “Don’t worry, uncle! I’ve got a separate stomach for sweets.” Iwa’s father beams at that, while Hajime himself scoffs, quietly mumbling “…suck-up…”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that, Iwa-chan? You don’t want your tofu? Well then, I’ll graciously take it, don’t want you to eat something you don’t want!” He proceeds to skillfully grab at Hajime’s tofu, the same one he put there, while a loud protest comes from Hajime.</p><p> </p><p>“OI! I DIDN’T SAY THAT!”</p><p> </p><p>He armfully wrestles Tooru’s side, Tooru doing well to protect his plate from the enemy. “Hajime, don’t shout dear.” His mother says clamly. “But he started it!” Hajime sputters, Tooru again sticking out his tongue to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tooru dear, stop aggravating him.” Iwa’s mother laughs, and Oikawa just grins at her knowing full well that she was more entertained than annoyed. As peace offering, Oikawa scoops out more tofu than before and places it on Hajime’s plate. Hajime just huffs. The rest of dinner goes in the same lively manner, ending with the most delicious tiramisu cake Oikawa has ever tasted. And a slice of milk bread stored just for him.</p><p> </p><p>The two head back to Iwa’s room, Iwa laying down the <em>futon </em>for himself to take. It was Oikawa who usually took his bed. There were some days where Oikawa would tell him to just sleep beside each other since the bed <em>was </em>big enough for two, of which Hajime would only agree on because those were days where Tooru was sad.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa heads on over to the pull-out cabinet, one drawer decorated full of stickers and scribbles. This was <em>his </em>drawer, full of his clothes, socks, underwear. He visited Hajime's room enough to garner a space dedicated for him, and left enough clothes there that made Hajime vacate one drawer to chuck in all his clothes and sweaters.</p><p> </p><p>Despite having T-shirts neatly folded inside, He only took out some comfy pajamas, and stole one of Iwa’s oversized Godzilla printed shirts and was the first one to use the bath. Iwaizumi’s mother had nicely warmed up the water for him and piled two towels on the rack, one for Iwa-chan to use later.</p><p> </p><p>Recently, Oikawa had been feeling more bummed. Their graduation looming closer, the thought of leaving this small town of comfort making him feel just a tad bit more suffocated. Iwaizumi noticed it, noticed he’d been concealing his heavy bags, and noticed how he’s been leaving practice just a few minutes more. Of course, Oikawa had stopped his self-destructive ways of practicing till he collapsed ever since Iwa found him lying inside the gym late one night.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that incident, Hajime would always keep Tooru’s health at top priority. Making sure he ate three meals, slept at night, and making his anxieties quell down. Hajime had always eased him, as if magic was at the fingertips running gently along his scalp. As if silent humming was enough to signal the safe space he was in.</p><p> </p><p>It was why he always went to Hajime’s in the first place. Why he decorated Hajime’s room instead of his. Because to him, Hajime had always been home. Had always been the safest space he ever had. Had always been the one thing that never asked him of anything.</p><p> </p><p>Where his own walls attempted to suffocate him as he tried to scatter out the thoughts that rage within. His room back home only felt foreign to on the nights that were a little bit harder to breathe. He had always thought that he needed only the barest minimum, because his brain denied him of letting himself free from the confines of thinking that he hasn’t done enough. The items were only a necessity, only the volleyball that lay in his room made him both grounded and caged.</p><p> </p><p>All his musing come to a halt, three knocks sounding in the room. “Oi, get out already, you’ll prune in there.” Hajime’s steady voice rings free, inadvertently stopping one of his spiking anxiety from thinking about things once again. He looks down to his hands. Hajime was right, he was pruning, which was a big no. His squeal was heard by Hajime though, and laughter soon came from behind the door. “it’s already pruned, hasn’t it?” He laughs more at Oikawa’s retort “Stop laughing! Just put out the lotion for my hands Iwa-chan, hmph.”</p><p> </p><p>The laughter didn’t stop though, just getting farther; an indication that Iwa did as told. Oikawa hurriedly toweled and clothed himself, making sure to reheat the water since he’s been in there too long.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that my shirt?” is what greets him as he enters the room. Oikawa just raises his eyes and chin at him, as if to say <em>so it is, what are you gonna do about it? </em>Hajime just scowls at him, “stop using my shirts as your nightwear, it doesn’t even suit you.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa gasps, “<em>Everything </em>suits me Iwa-chan, even your poor choice of tops suit me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say that when you don’t have a picture in my phone of that horrible plaid short get up you had last summer.” The image of the red yellow and blue shorts come unbidden in Oikawa’s mind making him scrunch in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“That was one time! I had no choice!” Iwa just chuckles at him and leaves the room to bathe.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night had one Oikawa Tooru staring at the glowing ceiling. Iwaizumi already sleeping on the <em>futon. </em>He knew why he had been invited to stay the night by him earlier in school. His concealing hadn’t been enough to cover up the eyebags resting underneath his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi had actually known even before this morning. He was just waiting for Tooru to initiate the asking, but his increasing haggard appearance had made Iwaizumi act. Hajime always waited for Tooru to speak, because he knew that the boy was used to having a small bubble to himself before talking. Seldom was it that he had to force Tooru into talking what bothered him.  </p><p> </p><p>What Oikawa was so worried about, besides leaving the comforts of home, leaving the comforts of Iwa’s room, was Hajime changing. His friend group scattering to other places, eventually leaving him and forgetting about him. An environment he didn’t know, where he had to use his tiring facade. The unknown hardships of the future. Thoughts of self-doubt ringing back and forth if he will ever be enough.</p><p> </p><p>The looming crush of his loss from the Spring High prelims. One of his dreams never having the chance to take form; letting <em>his </em>team, <em>his </em>spiker, <em>his </em>toss be the one to defeat Shiratorizawa. He knew that his team did the best they could, that he did the best he could, that Iwa did the best he could, and yet it still wasn’t enough. He had owed his team that victory. The thought brings silent tears to his eyes, blurring the stars above him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime..” He croaked into the silent room, not even a beat later a rustling was heard, and the blanket was lifted off his body as another warmth slid beside him. Without speaking any more words, he crumpled into awaiting arms, letting them fall into place on his backside, one gently carding through his hair. Hajime didn’t speak, just let him cry it out, let him feel the presence of somebody beside him, supporting him no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>As time slipped by them and Oikawa’s sobs became calmer, Iwaizumi hummed him the song he always does. Hajime’s song for him.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, his soothing voice echoes in the dark room.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Tell me, is something wrong?” </em>as lines from the song come through, Tooru tightens his grasp on Hajime’s clothes, and just listens.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If something’s wrong, you can count on me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You know I’ll take my heart clean apart if it helps you breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s okay if you can’t find the words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let me take your coat, and this weight off of your shoulders.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tooru recalibrates himself, lets the words wash over him, the same words that have guided him multiple times. He trusts Hajime with everything he has, lets him hold the scared beating heart, lets him have every power to break, but moreso, make him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like a force to be reckoned with,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A mighty ocean or a gentle kiss.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will love you with every single thing I have.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like a tidal wave, I’ll make a mess.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or calm waters, if that serves you best</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will love you without any strings attached.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hajime leans into Tooru’s temple, gently kissing the soft skin. He hums out the rest of the song, hugging tightly to the trembling body in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Tooru, at this moment remembers this warmth, this safety, this comfort that has been beside him since he lay conscious in this world. How this man, steady and true has never once left him even if he was being annoying, even as he turned to himself, even as he mastered the use of multiple facades. Hajime, his Hajime let him find himself in the ever-raging waters of his mind, let him harbor inside Hajime’s heart, safe. Hajime had let Tooru take space within Hajime’s own, let him roam and free, let him leave every piece of him inside Hajime and guard it with the same fierceness Hajime guards his own heart. In this room full of their things lie Tooru’s most important person, his most important being in the whole universe.</p><p> </p><p>And Hajime had let him. Confidently letting him stay inside Hajime’s heart, sheltering him, telling him that it’s alright. No matter what, he’ll be there. For him, beside him, with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime, you’ll stay, wont you?” He whispers into the strong chest. <em>You won’t change will you? You’ll still be with me? You’ll take the future on with me? You won’t hate me?  </em>are the hidden words beneath.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stay. Always.” is the immediate response. <em>I won’t. I’m right here. I’ll always take the future where you’re in it. Never will I leave you. I love you. </em>is Hajime’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Tooru words out. Hajime’s smile is bright in Tooru’s eyes, full of stars, and nebula’s and universe’s so bright, and all encompassing, letting the whole of him feel <em>home.</em> The entirety of space is reflected in Hajime’s loving eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Hajime replies back, grazing his lips to Tooru’s soft ones. And Tooru is okay. He is okay because there is Hajime, letting him know that no matter what, he loves him. Because the future doesn’t seem so scary when Hajime’s love, as strong as the forces of nature, surrounds him.</p><p> </p><p>Because Hajime is with him.</p><p> </p><p>And in Hajime’s room of trinkets and stars, of comforts and peace, of cosmos and space are two beating hearts ready to support each other in whatever struggle that may come their way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Here's some pics for imagery:</p><p>Futon:</p><p> </p><p>Zaisu:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Genkan (basically the entrance):</p><p>
  
</p><p>Godzilla Stuffy:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tooru's alien stuffy: </p><p>
  
</p><p>Oikawa's questionable fashion:</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO! I hope you enjoyed. self-indulgent yet again, i projected some things too hsbdsdjs, anyways,go listen to Sleeping At Last's full song Two, https://youtu.be/PrDzd4ufypE?list=PLW7uo9ySXT6TzdhdosbAz692SlvaOkynH<br/>You'll get some more easter eggs on /why/ exactly that song is Iwa's song for Tooru. make sure to eat up the lyrics well, it's how i headcannon Hajime comforting Tooru.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>